Sequel to Married and Partners
by LJane66
Summary: Sequel to Married and Partners! need to read prequel first. read and review, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to married and partners is up! Here ya go!**_

It was hot. July in New York while seven months pregnant is not something Kate was enjoying. And she was big. She had gained all her baby weight on her front, so her breasts and stomach felt like she was walking around with another full size human being strapped to her front.

Kate was sitting at her desk, squirming around in her chair, as the baby played soccer with her bladder. She could not get comfortable and she was restricted to desk duty by the captain, but also by Rick. Over the last few months he had become extremely protective of everything she did. Kate understood how women may find it annoying or overbearing but if Kate was honest she loved it. It just proved time and time again how much he loved her and their unborn child. And it turned her on like nothing else and she knows he knows that. Kate was pulled from her child's kicking by the captain calling her name across the precinct.

"Beckett!" Kate slightly jumped and looked up to see him signaling her into his office. She waddled over to his office ignoring the curious looks from Ryan and Espo. "Shut the door Kate," He ordered as she entered his office.

"Please have a seat, can I get you anything? You feeling alright?" he questioned hastily as she sat before him in the more comfortable seat in his office.

"Yeah I'm okay, apparently this child is going to have rick's DNA as for as personality is concerned. He hasn't stopped kicking for the past hour." Kate explained with a smile and shake of the head as she rubbed her stomach.

"He?" The captain caught he casual reference, as far as the gender was concerned they had told everyone they were waiting to find out.

"Oh no, we still don't know. I just don't like calling him or her 'it'. Besides I have a feeling it's a boy, Rick and Alexis are taking bets on gender. Rick swears it's a girl and Alexis is backing up my instincts with a boy. It's like a day at the race tracks at our place right now." Kate was honestly amused by her entire family as far as the gender was concerned; she knows they just picked different genders so they had something to bet over.

"Oh well. That's, uh, good. That's good. So everything is okay at home? Everyone happy?" Captain stuttered out his words and Kate could immediately see he looked quiet disturbed by something.

"Um, yes. Everyone is fine. What's going on Roy? I know that look. What happened?" Kate questioned as her heart rate sped up and the baby started to become restless again, as it could feel its mother's distress.

"Kate please stay calm, okay? I wanted to wait for Rick to be here for this but I know he is on his book tour till next week and this can't wait but please just promise me you will remain calm." The mention that Rick was not in any harm relieved her as a mind shot to the worse possible outcome just seconds before.

"Okay, okay I promise." She took a deep breath and prepared herself, while placing both hands on her stomach to calm the baby or herself she was not sure.

"Last week we were contacted by Chicago PD, they had a string of murders in the area and made a connection back to some cold cases we had on record," Roy paused unsure how to deliver what was next.

"What case? One of mine?" Kate urgently pressed,

"Yes Kate….. It's Tyson. Gerry Tyson, he's back. I would have told you sooner but the FBI was called in on the case right after I received the Intel and I was sworn to secrecy Kate. That was until this morning, When another body was found. Here, in the city."

Kate remained silent. She just sat there breathing deeply, staring into space. The captain continued speaking but she zoned him out. She knew this was too good to be true, the last five months she had been so happy. Rick and their family were so perfect and she knew something would happen. Sooner or later, she knew it was too good to last.

"Kate… Kate… Kate!" She snapped out of her mental spiral at the sound of her name.

"Kate, there is something else. All nine of the women Tyson killed in Chicago and the one this morning, Kate… they were all pregnant."

And with that, everything went black.

So there it is folks! Sequel finally started and up!

Hope you guys like it and let me know if you don't. I want to give you guys what you want to see story wise, so please let me know.

And please check out this blog! I don't usually do this but I just can't get over it!

It's on tumblr, it's called roses battles . tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE,

NEW CHAPTER COMING OUT TONIGHT JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. IN RESPONSE TO SOME OF YOUR REVIEWS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR ADVICE AND RESPONSES. Sorry about spelling Jerry wrong. Didn't even think about that. So thanks!

Any way I also wanted to make sure you guys check out this blog, it's insanely awesome and you should all read it.

lilly in la . word press

Please check it out in support of my friend and write her with any questions you have about LA or moving there.

Stay tuned for my next chapter,

coming tonight xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Black. That was what surrounded Kate, Black. Swirls and flashes of white appeared. She began to hear a ringing sound in her ears as the flashes of light became more and more clear. She vaguely could hear someone yelling her name, a familiar voice. A voice filled with panic that she so badly wanted to sooth. Slowly but ever so suddenly her surroundings came into view.

"Kate! Kate! Wake up please baby, please. You're okay, everything is okay, I just need you open your eyes. Please baby, wake up for me" the same voice pleaded over and over. Her eyes adjusted and she saw him there. Rick? What was he doing here? She began to notice her position; she was lying on the couch in the captain's office with Rick kneeling at her side by her head.

"Rick?" she scratched out. Her voice seemed horse for some odd reason, "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"You fainted baby, but you're okay. I caught you; I came in just in time to see you falling off your seat. How do you feel?" He questioned in a still slightly panicked tone. He was brushing the hair out of her face and his other rubbing her stomach with his other. Kate was distracted by the thoughts of the baby; just as she began to imagine the worse she felt a strong kick against Rick's hand. He or she was okay. Rick sensing her train of thought, "Do you want to go to the hospital? Get an ultrasound? I am sure everything is fine, but just to be safe?"

Kate came out of her wonderings, "Yes, I need to be sure…. Rick…" she was cut off as her eye caught the movement of the captain at the end of the couch. Her eyes must have conveyed what she could not find the words to voice, because the captain spoke up,

"I told him Kate. He knows. Don't worry nothing will happen to you or your family. I give you my word." Her boss said with such conviction she almost cried. Damn stupid hormones. Kate simply nodded.

"Yes… hospital. I just want to make sure. Captain can I have the afternoon? I will fin-" The captain interrupted,

"Kate please, stop. Take your maternity leave, spend time with your family and focus on the human being growing inside you. Let me take care of the rest." He gave her the look of true authority; it was rare he looked at her like that. It was then she knew she didn't have a say in this one. Tyson. Tyson wants her to become obsessed with this. She can't do that. Not now. Years ago maybe. She can't go after him. She has a family, a place she belongs, people who need her. Rick sensing her internal monologue spoke up, taking her and pulling her up at the same time.

"Thank you Roy. Kate come on baby we need to get you to the hospital to check on you." He took her round the waist comforting her. Kate leaned her head on his shoulder, she wanted to cry. This wasn't how she wanted to see him for the first time after he had been gone. His scent was still intoxicating and calming to her as she breathed him in. He lead her out of the office, Ryan and Espo stood and watched as Rick lead her to the elevator as quickly as he could.

As he walked he held a hand round her stomach and round her back trying to calm her and her baby. Rick had received a message from the captain and could tell something was wrong and had rushed back immediately. He could never forgive himself if he wasn't here and something happened to her.

"I love you" she said quietly into his shoulder, where she still stay huddled as they rode the elevator down. "We need to protect them… alexis, Martha, the baby, lanie, ryan, espo… us. Rick we can't let him get to them. We can't… promise me!" He could feel her hysteria build and placed both hands on her stomach and looked into her eyes with such conviction it scared her.

"Kate Castle, you are my wife, you are my life, I will never let anything happen to. You and the children we have and are about to have are my whole heart and I will protect my family with everything I am and have."

"Kiss me" she whispered in response. And with that he sealed his promise of love with a kiss so deep Kate had to remind herself to keep breathing. They both found themselves being caught up in the heat of the moment. However the elevator opened ruining their moment. Rick took Kate's hand and together they knew they would deal with anything that came their way.

As Kate and Rick exited the building and into the town car both of them remained oblivious to the man sitting on the bench on the other side of the street. He watched them drive away and went on with his task for the day. This task was beautiful, brunet and 8 months pregnant.

Thanks so much for all your reviews going to try to do a chapter each day. Let me know what you think.

I was inspired to write today by this blog I read, about a woman who lost her husband to cancer and the love they shared. Check it out, roses battles . word press


	4. Chapter 4

Another update sorry folks! Sorry for yet another update just wanted you all to know I am trying to make my chapters longer instead of shorter so they should be coming out this week. Don't give up on me yet. Also I want you guys to check out this video. It's freaking hysterical

www . youtube watch ?v = 0rTSSInVJLk 


End file.
